Isis: Queen of Heaven
by Miss Pooch
Summary: Wen Di Decided to join the world of second-life, beginning her very own adventure. Of course the Odd Squad and everyone else make it into the picture to help her along! Probably romance later. the world of 1/2 Prince
1. Introduction

Year: 2100 AD

Player number: 23

"Greetings! Welcome to second-life! Please wait a moment… From now on as soon as you put on your game helmet you can start playing second-life." The GM paused and watched the new player. "Okay, you are now ready to create your character! You can only create your character once, be warned." The GM smiled widely and a variety of races popped into existence.

Wen Di gasped. She knew that second-life was supposed to be the best game on the market, and she was lucky enough to get a copy so soon, but there was too much choice. The GM was going on about the different races, but Wen Di didn't have to hear her to be able to know what race was which.

"Can you show me as a demon?" She waited with baited breath. A pale girl popped up. She had the same long blonde hair that Wen Di got from her grandmother (an American), except it steadily turned red the closer it got to the bottom. The demon girl had ruby red eyes, with red streaks coming from the tear pits like blood tears. Her ears were long, horizontal and pointed (like Gui's). Her whole figure was slim, just like Wen Di. "Perfect, just like I imagined." She smiled and decided on the demon.

"The creators appreciate your willingness to play second-life and have decided since it is 11:11 you can have one wish fulfilled about your character." The GM smiled down at the teen. Seconds ticked by, slowly making the GM agitated. "If you don't wish to change your character at all-"

"No! I will! I want wings!" Wen Di nodded very thoughtfully. "…But where?"

"The creators can grant you one wish: Player Character obtaining wings." The GM closed her eyes. "…The creators have decided that you will be granted a pair of dark energy wings sprouting from your shoulders." The GM gestured with her hand and the effect was beautiful. Well, except that the wings were about as tiny as a blue jays wings.

"Um… Can they please be bigger?" Wen Di was very controversial about the wings now.

"These wings are a evolving part of you, they grow as you do. Now where you would like to be from? There are the Northern, Southern, Western, Eastern and Central continents. Central? And what should your name be? Alright! All done! Welcome to second-life!"

And that is how Isis was born. And this was also how Isis came to land face first in the stone pavement and curse her small wings.

* * *

Yes I know, this is short and what not, but I want to know if people like this. ½ prince is a great manwha and I greatly encourage reading it. This is my first time working with an OC, so please let me know what you think.


	2. Beginning

Sorry this took so long! I've had a lot of personal problems, and although they aren't all cleared up I decided I had been to cruel not to update. Also about a month ago I lost all my saved files with ideas and plans and characters, so I basically had to start from scratch again. None of this excuses my long absence though, I am very sorry. It's also another short chapter, which I'm afraid the first few will be sadly. I didn't like this quite as much as the first chapter, but beginnings are rough on me. While I'm going on, I do not own anything you recognize, it all belongs to Yu Wo! Sorry to delay those who read this, I'll let you read in peace now.

* * *

As Isis came to she ran her fingers through her wings. It was odd to have limbs that she could consciously move yet still stick her hand straight through. Taking time to notice the rest of her self, she took in the starter clothes.

The top to her outfit was a gold mesh, resembling chain mail but what seemed solely for decoration. Underneath was a quarter sleeve scarlet top, ending just at her belly. She had golden arm warmers that were padded to keep her arms "safe." Her pants started right at her hip, and fit tight down her thighs, loosening at her knees to end in flares. They were the color of flames with gold, flimsy knee pads as their only redeemable quality. She was also wearing gold boots, which seemed tacky in an acceptable way. Over all her assessment was this: designed to get girls' help from boys.

Isis sighed and lifted herself off of the ground, using the wall to stabilize herself. The beginning city she had appeared in seemed as if girls from across the world were flocking to it, so the demon made her way outside the city. A beautiful site awaited her of a river running through so trees, though she was reluctant to call it a forest. More likely it was a dense meadow. "What are girls flocking to a beginning demon city for, shouldn't they want to stay away?"

"It's because there is some pretty boy demon that's entrancing them all. Makes me sick!" Isis turned around quickly,trying to figure out where the wispy voice came from. "Up here! Though I guess I'll come down to you." And suddenly the branches of a huge tree swayed as a person fell from them. He landed perfectly on bent legs and stretched just like a cat, though he in no way looked like one. The man in front of her looked about 20 (only a couple of years older than herself), he was also in newbie clothing. His hair was silver in an odd metallic way, spiked in several different directions. While his ears were slightly pointed, there was no way he way a demon with how small they were; from one was an earring of a studded cross. He had light blue eyes and a simple black ring pierced through his left eyebrow. "The name is Dominovinci, I'm a holyman." And then he bowed, with a funny grin on his face.

"I'm Isis; a demon. What is a holyman doing here though? And why do you have such an awkward name?" She titled her head to the side, staring at the strange person, not caring to control her blunt mouth.

"Ask my mother, because that's my given name. But if you wish, you can just call me D'Vinci. And actually the beginner holyman village is right through the trees... Almost ironically." He shifted closer to Isis, looking over her every detail. "You're quite pretty, though I didn't know demons actually got to have wings!" Before Isis had time to respond he rushed on though. "That said, I would ask you to be my wife, but I want to leave my options open for a while, see if I can't get a beauty queen to want me. How about we partner up and level together, just incase later I change my mind?" The crazy man seemed to say this all with one breath, and also appeared to have the ability to continue on some more.

"Are you done yet?" Isis asked irritated. With a slight startled nod from the male, she continued. "I would have denied you anyway, I don't know you nearly well enough to agree, and I didn't play just to have someone take care of me. I do however think training as partners would be quite fun. Lets do it!" She stuck her hand out to D'Vinci who shook it in an upbeat movement. "By the way, what class are you aiming to be? I wanna go for mage."

D'Vinci grinned a smile as wide as a slice of watermelon, and started bouncing on his toes. "A thief of course, wasn't it obvious? The way I was stealthily craddled in the tree, and my quick landing. Of course, I'm only level two right now, and you need to get to level ten before you can actually choose your profession. Shall we dear lady?" And with said question D'Vinci pulled out is knife and aimed at the forest in a bow.

Isis nodded and together they headed into the meadow. The only creatures there were slow moving slimes, which was pretty lucky for the girl. She was super clumsy with knife, quite glad she didn't wish to be a thief or warrior. Even though D'Vinci gained most of the experience for the duo, the demon did gain a few new moves. By the end of their leveling both were grinning at each other and checked their stats.

Name: Isis | Gender: Female

Level: 10 | Race: Demon | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 190 | Mana: 65 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 13 | Physique: 5 | Agility: 11 | Intelligence: 19 | Willpower: 6 | Wisdom: 12 | Charisma: 4 | Luck: Unknown | Abilities: Escape - Ability Level 2, get out of the grip of the enemy 10% of the time / Lumber Bump - Ability Level 3, 12% chance of doubling attack power when using a wooden weapon (multiplier does not weapons' attack power) / Power Scream - Ability Level 1, 5% chance of confusing the enemy / Glide - Ability Level 1, 1% chance of flying in battle

"I can't believe you got an ability from attacking a slime with a tree branch instead of your more able knife." The holyman shook his head. "It's pretty cool though, that eventually your wings will grow enough for you to go airborne."

Name: Dominovinci | Gender: Male

Level: 10 | Race: Holyman | Class:None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 185 | Mana: 45 | Unspent skill points: 0 | Strength: 15 | Physique: 8 | Agility: 17 | Intelligence: 13 | Willpower: 6 | Wisdom: 7 | Charisma: 6 | Luck: Unknown | Abilities: Backstabber - Ability Level 3, 15% chance of causing critical damage when attacking from behind / Jump - Ability Level 2, Can jump 6% higher than normal / Loot - Ability Level 1, 4% chance of gaining loot without entering combat / Springroll - Ability Level 1, 5% chance of of causing critical damage after rolling to attack enemy

"And I can't believe you got a move out of accidently tumbling into one of those sticky creatures! The realism in this game really makes it pretty strange, I have to say." The demon ran a hand through her hair, pulling leaves out as she did so. "So, should we split to our separate villages to get our class quest and then PM where to meet up at?" With everything decided the duo took off, each with money to upgrade their outfits and get better weapons if possible.

Back in the demon village, Isis heard the low moans of dozens of women. After listening to what they were going on about, she scoffed. They were lamenting about a bishie leaving the village to play somewhere else! But play what, the game? And that's when she heard it; a soft melody drifted into her ears, a sorrowful song that made her want the warm embrace of a blanket so she wouldn't have to worry about the chills of life. She drifted towards the sounds, watching strands of purple hair dance in the wind.


End file.
